


Один из них

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Артллоуина-2017День 19: обитатели кошмаров (все, что превращает сны в кошмары)





	Один из них

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Артллоуина-2017  
> День 19: обитатели кошмаров (все, что превращает сны в кошмары)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://beeandarkashaentertainmen.diary.ru/p213763201.htm)  
>   
> 

— Илья, закрой форточку! Ну, что за холодильник.

Наполеон поежился, вздохнул и отложил газету. По ногам тянуло холодом, и вместо пола был ледяной камень, словно они поселились в каком-нибудь замке. Нашарив тапки, Наполеон сильнее запахнул халат. Он нехотя поднялся с кресла. После миссии болело все: тянуло мышцы ног, ныли руки, ломило шею, и желудку определенно не понравился тот газ — его до сих пор тошнило. В глаза словно насыпали песок. И он не мог ни заснуть, ни посидеть с газетой. Звук телевизора — шипящего и исходящего помехами — только резал слух. 

— Если тебе жарко, — продолжал ворчать Наполеон, — ты можешь залезть под ледяной душ. У нас здесь холодной воды сколько угодно. — Шаркая ставшими деревянными ногами, он доплелся до спальни. Тело было тяжелым, не родным, словно он по-прежнему лежал под упавшей балкой, словно его никто не вытаскивал. Наполеон трагически вздохнул.

За окном совсем стемнело, и неплотные шторы ловили и рассеивали, превращая в размытые пятна, свет фонарей. Илья сидел в темноте на кровати. Он сцепил пальцы в замок и смотрел в пол. И его взъерошенные пшеничные волосы в холодных отсветах с улицы окрасились в серебро, став почти седыми. Наполеон не видел, открыты ли у него глаза. Илья размеренно дышал: вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох, — будто успокаивая себя, будто бы спал.

— Знаешь, Угроза, мог бы и обо мне подумать. Я могу простыть. — Наполеон показательно швыркнул носом и скрестил руки на груди. 

На полу валялся брошенный хольстер. К вытащенным накануне шахматам Илья так и не прикоснулся: на доске небрежно стояла початая бутылка коньяка — Наполеон утащил ее у одного министра в качестве компенсации — и пара граненых стаканов. Один из них был полный.

— И мог бы меня позвать, — Наполеон кивнул в их сторону. — И я даже не буду говорить, что ты рылся в моем чемодане. — Он вздохнул. Илья не поднимал голову, продолжая дышать. 

Дышать, это хорошо, поежившись, подумал Наполеон. Живой, если дышит.

За окном залаяла собака, дребезжа, будто разваливаясь, проехал грузовик, по асфальту застучали каблучки, послышался женский смех. Из крана на кухне капала вода. Наполеон сел рядом с Ильей. В комнате было чертовски холодно, и он так хотел согреться. 

— Ты тоже простудишься. Закрой все-таки форточку, тебе нужно всего лишь встать, давай… — прошептал Наполеон, чувствуя, как слова превращаются в пар. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу. 

Он прикрыл глаза, под веки пробивался слепящий свет. Вдох — выход, вдох — выдох, Наполеон попытался подстроиться под дыхание Ильи. Он надеялся, что в скором времени один из них все же проснется.


End file.
